


Heavy

by Wonho-BEBE (Eccentric_Bambi)



Series: BTSxMONSTA X [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Rare Pairings, Self-Indulgent, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Bambi/pseuds/Wonho-BEBE
Summary: Ever since that time last year when Jimin awkwardly gave him finger guns, Wonho can't stop thinking about him. Everything comes to a head when they meet in the bathrooms backstage at The Fact Awards.AKA the self indulgent Wonmin fic i couldn't help but create





	1. Meet

**Author's Note:**

> So I know Jimin is whipped for Wonho  
> But how whipped is Wonho for Jimin? 
> 
> This was made because I am trash for rare pairs :) and im soft for wonmin hehe
> 
> PSA: IM STILL A NEW MONBEBE SO I STILL DONT KNOW EVERYTHING!!

Wonho isn’t made aware of how it happens exactly.

All he knows was that it was all some weird Mandela Effect put in place at that damned awards show last year. The AAA ending awards show. The place that started it all. But thinking back on it brings some strange feelings.

That day Wonho wasn’t sure what his stylists were thinking. Dressed in tight leather in colder weather with his arms showing. It’s a good thing she at least gave him his favorite heart pasties. Otherwise, he would be poking through the already too thin muscle shirt. Something he did not need a repeat of. (Stylist noona was very apologetic after that.)

He was particularly worried about being spotted by certain… fansites in the audience. He knew of a few that were blacklisted by Starship themselves that would still be in attendance. So he can’t help but let his eyes scan around the front row as they stood for the ending credits.

But he also felt nervous for one other thing.

They shared the stage with multiple other artists but one group, in particular, kept catching his eye. A group that, although only two years older, was still intimidating to be around.

Bangtan Sonyeondan, or better known as BTS. The group that was easily the most popular group in the world. He knows that most of Korea didn’t think so. But the ARMY was a force to be reckoned with, both here and internationally. They’ve been through hell and back, facing accusations of plagiarism and paying for awards.

But Wonho knows that isn’t true. BIGHIT was too small of a company at the time of these claims. There was no way they could have done those things.

Besides he wasn’t stupid. He knew that any respectable artist that got called the best can’t pay for everything. They have to work harder than usual to be noticed. And Wonho has seen the album and chart numbers. Just thinking about it makes his skin crawl with amazement.

They had a long way to go before they got to that point. But they were more than thankful for how far they’ve come since No Mercy. Those were some memories he did not want to relive but didn’t want to change. Though he was still sad about GUN and Seokwon, he wouldn’t change the group for anything.

His thoughts were broken when Shownu stood beside him on the stage and gently nudged him. The elder’s name was being screamed by MONBEBES in the front row.

“Hoseokkie,” he greeted, smiling wide despite the sweat beading down his face. Their performance was only three or four stages ago, but he was still in his adrenaline high.

“Hyung, how are you feeling?”

The older man smiled and wiped his sleeve across his forehead, still breathing heavy. The chatter across the stadium grew somewhat dimmer.

“Heavy.”

Yeah, Wonho understood that. The high of performances always felt that way afterward.

“Did Kihyunnie find you?”

“Yeah. Suga was talking to him and they were discussing some stuff. But I guess Suga needed to find his own group. They’re right there though.”

Wonho looked over for just a second, seeing his seniors talking amongst each other quietly. But a flash of pink catches his eye and he lets his gaze linger a bit longer.

Park Jimin. The kind hearted sweetheart of the group. Puppy dog eyes and full plush lips that puffed with each pout. Suga was hanging off his back with the intent to be carried, but he can’t help but stare at the soft eyes looking his way.

Why can’t he stop staring?

“Hoseokkie?”

But Shownu’s voice becomes a blur as he makes eye contact and suddenly, the cute vocalist is smiling directly at him and shoots finger guns at him. Stunned, Wonho held out his hand and waved him over, thinking he wanted to talk. But Jimin shakes his head and smiles at him before turning back to his elder, Seokjin.

He stands there for a second, still puzzled. But an amused smile makes its way into his face.

‘Cute.’

When the eye contact breaks, he can once more hear the sounds around him and the many army’s screaming for Jimin and Namjoon. He can also faintly hear his lovely MONBEBES too. His smile never leaves his face. Nor does the image of sweet crinkled eyes and full lips.

——-

The next time it happens is only months later in April 2019. The Fact Music awards have successfully wrapped up and they had a Best Performance award under their belt. Unfortunately, stylist noona did, in fact, forget the pasties again. Meaning that if he got cold, everyone would know.

Shownu is giving a speech onstage, thanking MONBEBES for all the support they’ve had and for the opportunity to continue the band.

Soon Wonho says his piece and as he finishes he catches a flash of subtle pink in the artist section. And his mouth dries up.

Jimin again. He’s near the front with the Other Hoseok and Seokjin. And he’s gesturing right at a Wonho and mimicking muscles on his arms. A flush runs across his face but he covers it with a cough.

“I think Jimin sunbaenim noticed you, muscle boy.”

He turned and shot a dirty look at Kihyun, who only smirked.

“Shut up, shorty.”

But he still felt that embarrassing heat on his face. However, it was easy to cover under post-performance excitement. His members were no different.

“He’s cute,” their maknae Changkyun giggles. “No wonder you couldn’t stop staring.”

Since when was he staring?? Shownu finishes speaking and they head to the artists' section for the next awards. They greet and now at other idols as they walk by before reaching their places. Along the way, he catches someone’s eye. There is another sly smile.

For the next five minutes, he feels antsy. Finally, he feels like he’ll lose his mind if he doesn’t get up and move around.

“Um, I’m gonna go find some water. My mouth feels like cotton.”  
  
Wonho hurriedly gets up to leave, ignoring the protests from his bandmates that ‘There’s already water here!’ Wonho hurries past the other idols and flashes Kim Taehyung a smile and a wave before escaping to the backstage area for artists.

Once in the hallways bustling with the staff, he felt like a weight was lifted from his shoulders. The too tight grey sweatshirt feeling too tight and too loose at the same time. He finds the bathroom and decides to splash his face, staring at his reflection for a few moments.

What the heck was happening here? Why was it only now that he was feeling weird when he was around the other younger idol? They’ve been on the same stages for years now, in the same buildings for shows and awards. But only since last year when they briefly interacted did he start feeling self-conscious around the younger. He had heard of the power his gaze held, whether in the form of intense glares or an angelic pout. But he didn’t know of it himself until then. Every gaze sent his way caused the hair on his neck to raise and gooseflesh to break out across his arms.

BTS were their seniors. And they were not strangers at all.

Yoongi and Kihyun knew one another for years, as did Hyungwonnie and J Hope. Sometimes Hyungwon liked to joke with him and call him the other Hoseok twin, and while flattering, was kind of annoying in the wrong setting. Jooheon and Yoongi traded producing tips with each other and shared their love of their pets through photos and videos.

Besides that, he didn’t really talk with them much. Sure they got asked questions by interviewers in the US about them, but aside from Kihyun, Hyungwon, and Jooheon, no one knew the deep stuff.

Wonho sighed and lets his head drop, his eyes closing to chase after that darkness and silence, if only for a while.

“I need to take a break.”

It’s silent for a second, then someone else comes from one of the cubicles at the same time. He doesn’t think to look up. Maybe he should have.

“Take a break from what?”

Oh shit. Wonho nearly has a heart attack as he whirls around to face the person. His heart begins to speed up and he can feel once more weighted down.

“O-oh! Sunbaenim! Hello. Um, nothing too much. I just need a nap after this.”

Jimin stands there for a second, his eye smile at half power as he bows in return and goes to wash his hands. Wonho can only swallow hard.

“I really liked your performance,” he says softly. “It’s no surprise you got the performance award. You have worked hard lately, huh?”

The older nodded and awkwardly stands in front of the mirror. His hair is somewhat wet from splashing his face.

“Thanks, sunbaenim, I really appreciate it. I’ll be sure to tell Shownu hyung that you think so.”

Jimin laughs at him and stands there as well.

“I don’t think you need to be so formal with me. I’m younger than you, so I should be calling you hyung. Can I call you that?”

Oh. Well, he certainly wasn’t opposed to that. He gets over his initial embarrassment and nodded.

“Yeah of course. Can I call you Jimin ah?”

The younger chuckles softly, a soft sound, the gentlest of noises.

“I like Jiminie better.”

Damn, that’s cute.

“Okay, Jiminie. Um, I really liked your stage too. I think Dionysus is brilliant.”

That elicits a happy sounding laugh.

“Thank you so much. If you don’t mind, may I ask a question?”

“Sure.”

Jimin steps ever so closer, his eyes bright even under the shitty bathroom lights.

“Can I have your number? We should hang out sometime when our schedule allows it.”

Wonho swallowed, thoroughly embarrassed.

“Ah, absolutely. Here.”

He hands over his phone and Jimin does too, and they swap numbers.

“Well, I should get back. Jinnie will be worried about me. I’ll see you around.”

Jimin hands back his phone and briefly their hands lightly touch. He’s cold but not terribly so. And it seems like the end of that. Until Jimin gathers up the courage to slide his small yet experienced fingers along his lower arm up to his bicep and squeezes. Something in his brain short circuits.

“I’ll see you again out there.”

Then he leaves first, And Wonho can’t believe what just happened to him. Was this some kind of alternate universe? He never thought that he would be talking to his senior like this, let alone exchanging numbers with him. No one would expect them to be friends.

He walks back to his section in a daze, barely registering his members asking him where he has been. Shownu is sitting next to him and stares in his direction, very confused.

“Where have you been? It’s almost the end already.”

Wonho sighs and looks down at his fingers, feeling a tingling sensation across the tips.

“I… I needed to breathe.”

His hyung thankfully doesn’t press it and hummed quietly.

“Well, Jooheon wanted to watch a movie then head for food afterward. You down? Kihyun can’t come, he wanted to catch up with Yoongi after this.”

Of course, Kihyun wanted to hang out, they haven’t had the time to do so in a long time. Not since MAMA last year. He thought about it but notices that he’s being stared at again.

“Um, I’m pretty tired. I may just go home and sleep.”

No one had to know that he was actually not that tired. But he suddenly felt the urge to be alone. SHownu raises an eyebrow.

“Really? Not even for ramen?”

Wonho shrugged.

“We can go tomorrow.”

Never did he think he would see the day that he turned down a treat of ramen. But he doesn’t feel the mood right now.

‘Wow. Okay… I hope you at least see us off.”

“Of course, hyung.”

The rest of the night is uneventful.

\----------

The peace doesn’t last long. He’s entering his room and getting ready to laze around when his phone rings once. An unfamiliar number. It could only mean that someone finally got around to texting him.

Wonho looked at the screen and felt his cheeks flush red. Good thing his roommates were out at the moment. Kihyun and Minhyuk would no doubt be pestering him to see who he was texting...

**J: Hey :) this is Jimin**

**W: hi jimin ^^**

**J: are you busy**

**W: not at all, everyone is out so im alone at the dorm**

**J: o rly? You didn’t wanna go?**

**W: not really, too tired**

**J: understandable, everyone here went too. Yoongi hyung is with that kihyun guy right now**

**W: haha of course he is, he gushes about him constantly**

**J: i think its cute**

**W: yeah i guess, their friendship is rather famous**

**J: btw hoseokkie hyung**

**W: hoseokkie??**

**J: its cute >:(**

**W: no way**

**J: YES WAY**

**J: someone shared an interesting photo on SNS, i couldn’t help but save it**

**J: taetae keeps teasing me about it lol**

**W: ... should i be worried ?**

**J: [IMAGE ATTACHED]**

**J: u tell me ;)**

Okay. That was kind of embarrassing. No, wait. Really embarrassing. He felt like he wanted the floor to swallow him up. It was a photo of him, under the spotlight from the performance. Somehow without his knowledge, his chest was poking through the already thin shirt, making it obvious he had gotten cold. As well as that, the shadows somehow made hearts. Subconsciously he rubs his chest.

**W: oh my god kill me**

**J: noooo its cute**

**W: my chest is not cute its manly**

**J: u can be both its ok lol**

**W: i would tell you not to share it but im sure all MONBEBES have seen it by now**

**J: haha :D im sure ARMY’s have as well**

**J: i think they like u a lot**

**W: well, i like them too :D but please delete that photo**

**J: no way**

**W: PLZ**

**J: ON ONE CONDITION**

**W: what condition is that?**

**J: im free tomorrow. Lets hang out**

**J: better yet, lets make it a date ;)**

  
TBC


	2. Nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She the ending is just sweet fluffy fluff

The exhaustion of the awards show was felt well into the morning. The monsta x dorm felt suffocating to everyone inside. At least, to most of them. 

 

Kihyun came back late last night, at nearly three in the morning. His Chanel suit smelling of expensive cologne and wine. His skin was mottled with purple marks and a certain small rappers ring on his left ring finger. Only Hoseok was up late enough to catch him, coming in with a happy smile and ruffled up hair. 

 

Hoseok almost screamed and dropped the late night cup of water he had in his hands. The younger singer didn’t scold him, instead smiled and ruffled his hair before going to the bathroom. He would have been confused, but this has happened more than once. Kihyun still has yet to give back his lovely Yoongi hyung’s favorite sweater. Or his cat mouth face mask. But no one said anything so far.

 

As for the others… well. They all came back from a late night of partying far before Kihyun did. Around midnight or so. All of them were drunk except Hyungwon (for some reason) and all had to have help showering before sleeping. Hoseok stared at his oldest hyung with a raised eyebrow, watching as he hung off of Changkyun with happy giggles. The maknae was no better, leaning into Hyunwoo like a koala. Jooheon has Minhyuk clinging to him as well, only he was pouting and whining as Minhyuk kept trying to kiss his cheeks and cries about how proud he was of him. 

 

Hyungwon was very exasperated with everyone, his usual bitch face broken by a heavy but still fond scowl. Hoseok gladly helped him with the others. The youngest singer sighed thankfully as the last one was led to his bed, a still giggling Hyunwoo. He came out and smiled wearily at Hoseok.

 

“Thank you, hoseokkie hyung.”

 

And perhaps he was going crazy, but he could have sworn that he smelled the other Hoseok’s cologne on the younger. But he doesn’t say a thing. 

 

The next eldest grins and ruffled his hair, smiling at the soothed hums from the singer.

 

“No problem paper doll. Now you should go shower. It’s late.”

 

/////////////

 

Hoseok wakes up earlier than everyone, a rarity for this dorm. He goes straight for an early session of running in the company gym. 

 

The next eldest hasn’t woken up before everyone in a really long time. But it does happen sometimes. He remembers coming here in the early hours of his No.Mercy days. Days he doesn’t want to really remember again. Only that he knows very well why it was called that. Minhyuk didn’t call it as hell broadcasting for nothing.

 

But he doesn’t want to spoil his mood. Thanks to the free day of no schedules or recordings for today, he is free to do as he wants. And thanks to Jimin flirting with him last night and giving a nice and early time of eight in the morning for the date, he had a nice amount of two hours until then. 

 

He pushed himself easy today, a relaxing but still useful jog on the treadmill. He smiles to himself as he listens to music on his earbuds. Ever since last night he has been binging a certain group on his iTunes. Not once could he skip a song. But he had his favorites. No wonder why they were so big. 

 

As he ran for a whole hour, with breaks and water of course, he could feel himself waking up a lot more. He didn’t get tired after running. He only got more energy. Somehow. It was still somewhat of a mystery. 

 

In the middle of his music playing the phone starts to ring. He stops the treadmill and looks at his screen. It was a call from Kihyun. It was already seven am. He sighs and wipes his face before answering, breathless.

 

“Kihyunnie? What’s up?”

 

“Are you in the gym again? I’m making breakfast, you better come now before you miss it and Wonnie inhales all of it.”

 

He swallowed and felt his stomach rumble. He remembered promising Jimin he would meet him for this very reason. But no one else knew… he just hoped Kihyun would understand this time.

 

“Um… actually. I was gonna go out for breakfast this time…”

 

There’s a beat of silence. Hoseok worries he was upset. 

 

“I see. Yoongi hyung told me something like this might happen.” 

 

His voice is light and airy, almost a playful tone. That makes him stop and listen fully. 

 

“What did he say..?”

 

A light airy giggle filtered through the receiver followed by the background noise of Hyungwon giggling at something Minhyuk said.

 

“He said that Jimin ssi told him he had a date today. They talked about it all night. You know those two, even after they broke up over a year ago they’re still close enough that they’re still like brothers.”

 

Yes he knew that. Kihyun, Jooheon and Hyungwon were the two closest to the members of BTS after all. They knew almost everything. Almost. 

 

“Right… um. So yeah. I was gonna… go out with Jimin today.”

 

There’s more noises, this time he can hear Changkyun cackling. The sound brings a smile to his face.

 

“Well, DON'T let me keep you. Just come back soon and at least have a shower before you go to the little cutie pie smelling like a sweaty gym bag.”

 

Hoseok scrunches up his nose and looks at his lack of shirt. Giant droplets of sweat ran down his body and was probably not the best way to look for a date. He laughed breathlessly.

 

“Yeah you’re right. I’ll be back in a little while. Oh and, tell Yoongi I said hi.”

 

Kihyun spluttered indignantly and was ready to bite back but Wonho cuts him off. Grinning. The hamster needs to work on hiding his relationships better. He was certain that pretty much everyone knew by now.

 

Hoseok cackled to himself and left the gym with fifty minutes to spare.

 

/////////////////

 

Kihyun was right though. 

 

He got back to the dorm to find that the kitchen was already being cleaned from breakfast and Hyungwon was stuffing the last rice ball into his mouth, his expression satisfied. The light smell of Kihyun’s famous hangover soup was still lingering but was nowhere in sight. They must have all eaten it up. They being the other four who were all too hungover to properly greet him when he waved. Kihyun was washing dishes and muttering out loud for them all to hear.

 

“This is what you all get for drinking without eating…”

 

Hyunwoo has his eyes covered with a pink bear mask while he and Changkyun cuddled on the couch. Minhyuk was passed out face down on the carpet and Jooheon is sitting with his forehead against the low coffee table. He didn’t feel sorry for them. Well, maybe a little. They sounded energetic earlier but maybe the food made them feel better and worse at the same time.

 

He waits and makes sure they’re all okay while Kihyun goes to the bathroom. 

 

“Hey.” He turns to see Kihyun coming out, a toothbrush in his hand and a face towel around his neck. Water dropped from the ends of his hair. “You are gonna shower right? You smell something terrible. At this rate you’ll make the babies hurl up their breakfast.”

 

Hoseok snorted and rolled his eyes. His white tank top was already feeling kind of soaked through...

 

“Yes yes. You didn’t use up the hot water right?”

 

Kihyun waves him off.

 

“Course not. Now hurry up.”

 

Hoseok muttered a ‘yes hamster’ under his breath and only just managed to jump out of the way before a wet hand towel could slap him in the face. Hyungwon giggles to himself at the table, his rice covered lips twisted into his cute turtle expression with his face glued to his screen. Probably talking to the other Hoseok again. 

 

Damn it he should just call him J-Hope to stop himself from getting confused. 

 

“Okay. I’ll be out in a while.”

 

He ignored Kihyun also muttering ‘finally’ and got some plain sweats and a white shirt to change into. His actual date clothes would need some time.

 

//////

 

Finally, after scrubbing down his body and brushing his teeth, he goes to pick out clothes. Unfortunately, he has no idea what would appeal to his cute date. With a head of pink hair, he wasn’t sure what would match. The other also had pink, so maybe he was having the same issues.

 

“Hyungwonnieee!”

 

The sluggish turtle appears in his room a little while after he called out. He sleepily rubs his eyes but has his phone still tightly clutched in his hand. 

 

“Whaaaaaat,” he whines. “I’m busy. What do you want.”

 

Hoseok stomped his foot against the carpet in his room, full lips in a pout.

 

“I need help picking out my outfit. Please help me. You’re the model here. Pretty please.”

 

Hyungwon leveled him with a suspicious stare before a Cheshire grin split his lips. 

 

“Ahhh, your date with the cute pink headed Bangtan member huh? I see. Kihyunnie hyung was bragging you up at breakfast, and luckily I was the only one lucid enough to pick up on it. So, Hoseokkie hyung. What do you think your little Jiminie likes?”

 

Honestly, he still wasn’t sure. All he knew was that somehow his tightly fit outfit last night was enough to gain his attention. Even Seokjin was staring at him from afar.

 

“Mm. I think… no, I know he likes when I wear tight shirts so. Maybe…”

 

Hoseok looks through his closet for something nice. 

 

“You know huh? Maybe you don’t need my help.”

 

There’s amusement lacing Hyungwon’s tone, yet he stays hovering around Hoseok. Perhaps he wanted to know what the other picked. 

 

It was at that point that his phone chimes with a message. 

 

**Jiminie: Hey. You still up for today? :3**

 

Panicking Wonho nearly drops his phone.

 

**Hoseokkie: y e s**

 

**Hoseokkie: I mean yes. I am if you are :]**

 

**Jiminie: yay owo please wear something loose and cool today, I have an idea of where to go**

 

**Hoseokkie: Okay oWo**

 

That kind of turned the tables on his plans…

 

“What? Did you get rejected?”

 

He glared at the younger singer.

 

“No! I can’t wear tight clothes today. He wants me to wear something loose and light. What does that mean?”

 

Hyungwon nearly snorts in laughter, his eyes crinkling closed. 

 

“Oh my god. This is so hilarious. Jiminie hasn’t rejected you. He’s being  _ possessive  _ of you.”

 

Now it was Hoseok snorting. 

 

“The hell you talking about, froggie?”

 

Ignoring the nickname, Hyungwon idles quietly into the room and plops onto the carpeted floor in front of the closet. He’s grinning like a madman. 

 

“Look. It’s not a cold day. It’s supposed to be warm today. Normally you’d wear something nice and light right?”

 

Cautiously he nods. 

 

“Yeah and?”

 

Hyungwon huffs and rolls his eyes. 

 

“He doesn’t want you to show off your arms in public. He knows what’s underneath anything you wear. Little Jiminie doesn’t want anyone else staring at your big buff arms like they’re eye candy.”

 

At first it sounds ridiculous. Hyungwon is not exactly the best with dating advice considering most of them haven’t dated since before No.Mercy. Excluding Kihyun probably. But for some reason the reasoning made sense in a weird and fucked up way. Heat crawls up his arms and warm goosebumps pop up in his legs.

 

Why did thinking of Jimin being possessive of  _ him _ make him feel hot?

 

“I… if you’re wrong about this, I swear I’ll never let you forget it.”

 

Hyungwon nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders and rolled like a sausage out of the closet and into the living room. A second later a new message popped up.

 

**Wonnie: if I’m wrong you can boss me around for a week**

 

**Wonnie: and if ur wrong you have to do the same for me (030)**

 

**Hoseokkie: u r an evil evil little turtle**

 

**Hoseokkie: but deal**

 

**Wonnie: }:3**

 

Fine. If that’s how he wants to play. Hoseok locks his phone to get out more clothes. Finally. He had a good idea of what to wear now that he knew this bit of info. Honestly he didn’t have a lot of clothes that fit loosely on him. But the few that did, although still slightly tight, were better than his skin tight ones. So he grinned to himself as he finally found what he wanted and rushes to get dressed. 

 

“I’ll show that damn turtle…”

 

With his makeup done lightly and hair styled just enough to be attractive but not so much to be obvious. But perhaps enough.

 

He ignored the questioning stares of Hyungwon and Kihyun as he gets his jacket by the door and puts on his favorite black boots. 

 

“I expect date pics,” is all he hears from Kihyun as he finally heads out the door. 

 

////////////

 

**Jiminie: please meet me here XXXXX-XXXX**

 

**JIMINIE: I’m Hungry :p hurry up hehe**

 

Hoseok stares at the messages over and over. They had come in shortly after he left home. Something about them felt somewhat… flirty. Well, obviously. But before, Jimin was a little more subtle. Now, it was a lot more obvious. But he can’t say he’s complaining. Dare he say it, he’s actually very much endeared. 

 

He likes being directly flirted with. Very much so. It made him feel more wanted, more attractive. His ego gets such a huge boost that it’s almost to the point his head feels like it would explode.

 

Hoseok can’t stop the giddy smile across his face, and doesn’t care when an old lady crossing the street with him gives him a side eye. He doesn’t care if smiling makes him look like a man gone insane. That’s how he was feeling. 

 

The address was not far. A cafe popular with idols but out of the reach of stalker like fans. Jimin must come here a lot. He went inside and smelled the immediate scent of roasted coffee beans and sweets. It was well lit thanks to windows. Music from popular groups played over light speakers somewhere in the shop. It was all quite nice.

 

But the security guards standing outside didn’t escape his gaze. Well, whatever made them safer. 

 

**Hoseokkie: I’m here. Where r u?**

 

**Jiminie: top floor <3 in the back of section 3~**

 

**Jiminie: u can order smth to drink first before we eat**

 

Hoseok looks around and finds a small staircase leading to an upper loft section. He orders a quick iced mocha before heading up the carpeted steps. 

 

It’s a lot dimmer up here, away from the windows, but it feels a lot cozier. There are three different sections of tables, section three being the smallest and farthest back. It’s a semi circle booth, allowing anyone to slide in from all sides with nothing separating them.

 

And from here he can already see someone sitting with their back to him. But thanks to the hood of a light blue sweater he can’t see the hair. 

 

However he can tell that tiny yet lean figure apart from anyone. The sweater is tight, showing off shapely hips and delicately strong arms. They are swaying back and forth lightly to the music coming from the speakers. Hoseok suddenly feels overwhelmed. Everything felt too hot regardless of the air conditioner on full blast. The coffee in his hands feels like an ice block that he presses to his cheeks for comfort. 

 

For a moment he’s tempted to turn around like a little scared bitch baby and run back to the dorms with his little tail between his legs. Thoughts that pervaded his mind last night came back full force. 

 

_ Come on. You can’t seriously think that THE Park Jimin is interested in you? _

 

_ There’s a good reason that idols call him a man eater. _

 

_ He could have anyone. He left Yoongi for a good reason.  _

 

_ People are whispering about it all the time. Jeongguk ssi is a good replacement for you. _

 

**_He doesn’t need you._ **

 

Pain lances through his fingers and he realizes he has a death grip on his shoulder bag. Calmly he lets go and takes a few deep breaths. 

 

_ Stop thinking that. He likes me. Jiminie made it very clear he does. _

 

Hoseok sighed. He made a promise. A promise to himself that he would not run away from anything like this ever again. Too many times has he done that already. When he was still nursing his broken heart back when his friends left in No.Mercy. When he snapped at their cute maknae one too many times. When he… egged Minhyuk and Hyungwon on to fight. 

 

No. No more of that. He was Wonho damn it. He was Shin motherfrickin Hoseok. The former almost leader of Monsta X and a damn good person. Some terrible thoughts would have to work harder to bring him down damn it.

 

So with a high head and higher ego, he struts forward. There’s no one else around to see him struggle with himself. But he’s doing this more for himself than anyone else. And of course, a certain singer. 

 

He shyly comes to the table nearest to Jimin and placed down his cup. Said man turns in slight surprise, and his face relaxes at the sight of him. His full cheeks turn up and his eyes disappear into crescents. 

 

_ Cute. _

 

“Wonwon hyung!”

 

Wonwon? 

 

“What happened to Hoseokkie hyung?” He asked with a laugh as he sits down near Jimin. The younger laughs cutely and brushes his eyes. The hood is still hiding his hair. Suspicious…

 

“Ah, I realized that you and My Hope hyung have the same names. And everyone calls him Hoseokkie so… it would feel weird to me. You know?”

 

Okay, that makes sense. He wouldn’t want to get confused with anyone else right now. 

 

“Well, I think I like Wonwon a lot better.”

 

Jimin laughs, hiding it behind a cup of iced coffee. 

 

“Hey. Jimin. Why are you hiding your hair?”

 

As if caught, the younger vocalist blushes a bright cherry red and hides his eyes. 

 

“Aish, those stylists of mine. Deciding to dye my hair before the tour… honestly. Ugh.”

 

Wonho swallowed and inched ever so closer. He dyed his hair again? Now he was even more curious. 

 

“Dyed huh? Can I see?”

 

Hoseok watched as Jimin shriveled into himself, groaning and banging his head on the table. He immediately goes to stop him.

 

“Hey hey hey it’s okay, you don’t have to show me. Just, don’t do that please.”

 

Without thought for his actions, he gently nudged his palm under Jimin’s forehead, preventing him from turning his skin red. The small vocalist stops in surprise but doesn’t complain. For a second Hoseok freezes, putting on his best poker face. Jimin just stays still, his forehead resting against his palm against the table like a pillow. Then suddenly he’s talking, the sound of his soft voice muffled. 

 

“Your hand is warm hyung, my face fits in it pretty well.”

 

A red hot blush spread up his face and he stutters. How does he say stuff like that so nonchalantly like that? 

 

“I uh, well I have some of the bigger hands in my group… it’s useful for my workouts.”

 

Normally he would feel awkward in a situation like this. Anyone who wasn’t a group member of his displaying physical affection would normally weird him out. But this was giving him a sense of accomplishment. That he could possible be a source of comfort for the lamenting singer. 

 

Jimin hums quietly, a drawn out sound that can be felt as a warm current against his arm. Then he’s lifting up his head and smiling brightly at him. Hoseok can swear he catches sight of the faintest strands of… black? 

 

“We should work out sometime. You and me. I’m a little skinny stick, maybe you can give me some pointers.”

 

His hand stays frozen palm up on the table top, even as Jimin is already sitting upright and sipping his coffee. He can’t move it, he doesn’t have the heart to. 

 

“Um… yes. Absolutely. Although I have to warn you, my workouts can be a little intense for someone unused to my regimen.”

 

Hoseok will be the first to admit that he was known for soaking through two muscle t shirts in one workout. Perhaps he had problems. 

 

Jimin is giggling again, and Hoseok almost lifts his hand until another one, smaller, slides onto his lower arm. The muscles at his wrist tense in an involuntary flex, and Jimin’s fingers squeezed. 

 

“It’s okay. Anything that we do together will be fun.”

 

Hoseok swallows past the harsh block in his throat. Holy shit. Did Jimin just… okay he has to say something. Say something..! 

 

“Are you hungry?”

 

Wow. Way to go Hoseok.

 

“Yes. I am actually. Jin hyung was a little bit miffed that I didn’t get any food this morning. But I told him I was goin on a date so he couldn’t say anything.”

 

Hoseok laughed. Yeah sounds like Kihyun. 

 

“I think our members are a lot more alike than I thought.”

 

A light giggle comes from Jimin and he sips more coffee. That sound was like tinkling bells. 

 

“Don’t let Hyungwon hear you say that. I hear your Yoongi hyung is as much of a lover of sleep as that turtle is.”

 

“Turtle? You call Hyungwon a turtle?”

 

Hoseok shrugs. 

 

“What can I say? It’s the lips.”

 

They continue bantering until a waitress comes by to take their orders. Thankfully neither of them are recognized and the shared coffee cakes and waffles come quickly. 

 

“So. Wonwon hyung. I uh… didn’t get a chance to ask you something last night.”

 

Wonho smiles at him through a mouthful of berries and waffles. 

 

“And what’s that?”

 

Shyly Jimin pushes around a strawberry. 

 

“If… um… you thought that I… that I could ever… you know…”

 

Hoseok could tell he was having trouble voicing out his opinions. Perhaps he needed a bit of a push.

 

“Words, Jiminie. Use your words.”

 

A pink flush spread across the smaller ones cheeks and he dips his head down. Did he like that for some reason? He would have to remember that. 

 

“I… Wonwon hyung. Do you… think I’m pretty?”

 

Okay. Well, he certainly wasn’t expecting that. Was he having self confidence issues too?

 

“Jimin ah… what makes you think I don’t? Anyone with eyes can see that you’re gorgeous. Pretty can barely describe it. Unless you like that word specifically?” Meekly Jimin nods. It’s small but hopeful and has Hoseok tingling in excitement.  “Then yes, Jiminie. I do think you are very pretty. The prettiest.”

 

Wow. He has been dying to say those words to the small vocalist since he laid eyes on him. He was the softest sweetest most kind and gentle soul in this dog eat dog world of an industry. Anyone worth their salt know of his selflessness, his ability to put others before him at his own expense. Anyone knew. Hell, the whole world full of army’s knew. 

 

And Hoseok would be damned if Jimin didn’t see this too. 

 

“Hey. It’s okay,” he coos as Jimin seems to be a blushing mess under his stare. “You don’t have to be embarrassed. You’re safe here, this is our safe place.”

 

Jimin nods but still sighs heavily. Then without warning he grabs his hood and tugs. Hoseok has half a mind telling him to leave it if it bothered him, but the words die as he sports the color now replacing the bright pink.

 

Jet black raven hair. It was a deep dark color that reflected the dim light of the cafe. It wasn’t cut, but it was nice and tidy despite having been under a hood. Hanging in soft little cute tendrils in his face. Hoseok can’t help but stare with his mouth slacked.. 

 

He had seen photos. Hoseok has seen plenty of online photos praising Jimin with his black hair. But he hasn’t been able to see him like this at all yet, as he was busy with the groups promotions. 

 

But here he was. All in his glory..

 

“So… this is what they did to me. I was nervous about it but… I think the lovely army’s like it. Do you think it’s okay?”

 

Okay? Okay?? Jimin was fucking  _ hot _ .

 

“B...beautiful.”

 

Oh shit. That just slipped out. Hoseok swallowed and clamped his mouth shut. But the effect is already did and done. Jimin is staring right back at him, eyes wide in that killer puppy dog stare that was obviously famous for holding onto you and not letting go. His cute pink flushed cheeks now resembled tomatoes. He stutters and holds out his hand. It’s small and cute, like everything else about him.

 

“W-Wonwon hyung… can I… hold your hand?”

 

Well, he certainly wasn't opposed to that. Hoseok looks like a fish with how he splutters but shyly goes to hold the others hand in his. It’s in the top of the table, and he doesn’t speak but silently slips their fingers together. Their fingers are clearly different sizes and Jimin fits so cutely in his. 

 

He can get used to this.

 

Jimin is smiling now, a shy lip biting smile but it’s pure and genuine. Like the sun breaking through thick clouds or the calm sea after a rainstorm. It’s hope. 

 

With what assertion he has left in his body, Hoseok scooted even closer and now they are close together as space allows. This was a date damn it. He can be as close as he wants. And if it meant resting their legs together and letting Jimin squeeze against his side, then damn it he was gonna do it and then some. 

 

“This feels nice,” the younger smiles. “It wouldn’t be too straightforward of me to ask for a second date, would it?”

 

Hoseok exhales his shaky breath and laughs, a gentle rumbling that Jimin can feel through his clothes.

 

“I would think you didn’t like me if you didn’t. Oh, and that’s another thing. Why didn’t you want me to wear anything tight today?”

 

He looks down at one of his favorite shirts. It just like the one he wore in the Shine Forever MV except with longer sleeves to his fingers and colored light gray. Jimin hums and suddenly runs a hand up his arm, from his lower arm to his shoulder. A line of red hot electric jolts follow right behind his path.

 

“Because. This is  _ our _ date. I don’t want no one else to ogle you when I’m clearly in the open.”

 

Hoseok nearly chokes on the sip of coffee he had decided to swallow, spluttering and gasping. Jimin smirks knowingly. 

 

“I… okay. Guess I can’t argue with that.”

 

And for now, he is content to leave it at that. To have Jimin cozied up to him and safe from the prying eyes of this world. There’s just one thing he needs to take care of.

 

**_Hoseokkie: damn it froggie_ **

 

**_Wonnie: o¥o I take it went well?_ **

 

**_Hoseokkie: I’ll tell u all later_ **

 

**_Wonnie: what? U can’t tell me now??_ **

 

**_Wonnie: hello?? Hoseokkie?_ **

 

**_Wonnie: ….._ **

 

**_Wonnie: *x* fine_ **

 

That’s one small victory at least. For now Hoseok can’t even think of looking at his phone. Not when the brightest eyes in this universe are staring up at him with adoration and asking for attention. And something in him tells him that maybe. Just maybe. 

 

His busy life had some other type of hope after all. 

 

Hoseok made plenty sure to take plenty of pics for Kihyun too.

  
  
  
  


_ Fin  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think about a series with different pairings? I’ve been thinking about a Suga/Kihyun one and a jhope/Hyungwon one too 👍

**Author's Note:**

> Second part? Please tell me what you think :D I have twitter @wonjinaus as well as a curiouscat! https://curiouscat.me/ho4wonho so please scream at me at both! and i hope we see more of this soft ship uwu


End file.
